Ankoria
History Ankoria's history is key to understanding the land. Moreso than any other Country on Militiregnum. To understand anything of Ankoria, one must understand how it came to the state of uttery decrepitcy it is in now. Pre-Grammar War (Pre-Perpetual Doom) "Ankoria, also known as Darkland or the Dark Land, is found at the west of Morcia and Aquila. There’s a saying that says “Ankoria started with a curse and with a curse it ended”. .... The land was not originally the dark place it is considered now, though it was always somewhat spooky. A sorcerer used to live there. However, one day Garast I the Fearsome, being the leader of a people who had arrived in Ankoria only one generation ago, drove the Sorcerer away and became King. Yet, the Sorcerer in his anger cursed Garast and cursed Ankoria to be a land where nothing ever grew (at least nothing good) and where darkness abode. And then he left. So, started the Kingdom of Ankoria with a curse. '' ''As years went by, Ankoria slowly became a grey dark land with an ash-like soil on which nothing alive seemed to grow. At the same time, the people became corrupt and evil. The Kingdom drew foul creatures and it became a feared place. It is in these times that Morcian Kings built the Watchtowers in order to make sure there wouldn’t be an invasion. The dwarves who were said to be the first inhabitants of Ankoria abandoned the area and travelled eastwards to the mountains between the Icy Waste and the Fire Desert. Or so the legend says. However, at some point another Sorcerer –though some say he was the same one, despite the centuries that had gone by– was angered by the King of Ankoria and he cursed the Kingdom, too. He cursed it never to bloom and to always be destroyed. Sure enough, not much time had passed before a series of natural disasters caused Ankoria to struggle. Aquila and Britay then grasped the opportunity and attacked in order to take control of Ankoria’s rich mines. So, the fist Kingdom of Ankoria was destroyed. In the time that followed, not many people moved to that area, which was still dark and was considered cursed. Thus, little communities were formed centred on the mines, the so-called mine-towns. And so these colonies never blossomed, while fewer and fewer people lived in it as time passed. Meanwhile, the elves taught the humans who would magic (human magicians had been even rarer in the past). However, out of their apprentices rose the Morgai , who seemed to have become something dark and inhuman through dark magic. Without the elves realising it at first, they built a fort in the Enchanted Forest and started corrupting the forest even from then. Yet, later when they became even stronger and gathered some supporters they came into the open and attacked the elves. It was then that a great part of the Forest, which was much bigger then, was burnt and the elves abandoned this land. Or so the legend says. For a while, the Morgai lived in their fort, but soon they moved into Ankoria. Then, the last Aquilones and Britayans abandoned the land for fear of the Morgai and their supporters. And so began the second Kingdom of Ankoria. The Morgai built the city of Margothor as their base and thus started their Reign of Terror. According to the tales, their followers included humans who had come from the other Kingdoms, as well as a few survivors from the first Kingdom, the black wolves who had previously terrorised the western Morcia, Trolls, some dragons and also dark dwarves and goblins who appeared from the depths of the earth below Ankoria when they heard of the Morgai’s rule and possibly other foul creatures. This Kingdom, whose sole purpose was the destruction of the rest and thus was centred on war, cast a great shadow to its neighbours and people lived in its terror. However, in the end it was decided that the Morgai should be stopped. And alliance was formed among Morcia, Aquila and Britay intent on assailing and destroying Ankoria. A great army belonging to epic tales was formed (or rather three armies). A simultaneous attack was arranged and so the navy of Britay, the Knights of Morcia and the riders of Aquila attacked all at once. There were great battles and there were many losses, but in the end the alliance succeeded. Margothor was ruined and the Morgai’s followers were wiped out, any of them retreating to the Bewitched Forest or to the depths of earth never to come again. After that, Ankoria was never really inhabited with only few exceptions. After a long time, when these stories had passed to legend, men who weren’t fugitives crossed the boundaries of Ankoria again. It was Lord Vladek and his men, who built their fort to fight King Matthias of Morcia in the Darkland. . . . " ''-''Excerpt from'' 'Militiregnum Map, By fffffplayer1 '' Post Perpetual Doom Since the acendency of Lord thedude to the Throne of Morcia, it has been rumored that Lord Vladek has once again began to re-use his old fortress, far to the northern coast of Ankoria. Some say it's his summer vacation spot. Other suggest he plans his own acendency from there. No one knows for certain. Geography Due to the ancient curse of the legendary Sorcerer, Ankoria is '''a grey dark land with an ash-like soil on which nothing alive seemed to grow.' ''There are many mountains round about Ankoria, tall and gray, riddled with ancient mines from ages long forgotten. Legends say that Ankoria once belonged to dwarves, and that the hills contain immesurable wealth in Gems and Ores... Between the bald stone of the hills and mountains, are the twisted black forests of central Ankoria. Here, the soil resembles ashes, and the black trees have no leaves. In place of leaves, they grow long nettles, so as to resembles monstrous naked rosebushes. Ancient historians would recall how the Bewitched Forest in the Northeast once covered the vast majority of Ankoria before it was burnt away, which gives one a different perspective when they observe the ashen soil and pitch-black trees. To the South, Ankoria is a wetter region, filled with treacherous swamps and bogs. Here you will find the ashy gravel give way to decaying rot and moss. There are ancient stone walls that still mark safe passage through the land, as the southern shore of Ankoria is still inhabited by folk either too stubborn to leave, or with nowhere else to go. Points Of Interest *Vladek's Fort: Where Lord Vladek Virilus resides, when he is not with thedude in Orlan or elsewhere. *Aragarth: A small ruined town in Northern Ankoria, tucked away in a small valley between mountains. *Domead: A dingy portside town, on the southern shore of Ankoria. Home to Corsairs, cutthroats, wretches, wanted men, and those who run with them. *Ruined City Of Margothor: Once the Glorious Capitol of Ankoria, now thrice cursed. None have returned from it's gates in a hundred years. It is said that to spy it's crooked spires from a distance is enough to give a man bad luck for the rest of his natural life. Flora And Fauna Ankoria's Curse has brought forth a variety of unique natures to the Flora and Fauna. As the curse's very nature has caused 'nothing good' to grow, it has allowed for the evil in the land to grow, without good to balance it. Nature itself seeks to destroy and kill... itself. Here are a few known examples. 'Twisted Animals *'Gigfran: '''An evil black bird, with red-tipped wings. Posesses the power and majesty of a Eagle, but the personality and appetite of a vulture. *Spike-Bats' ': Un-named vampire bats,eager for blood. Poisonous spines cover their bodies. A single prick is enough to cause seizures. *'Cyrn Corff: '''A deer with antlers forming an exoskeleton, instead of the usual rack. *'Ankorian Goat: The Mountain Goats of Ankoria are very large, fast, and sturdy. Larger than your average horse, they are the steed of choice for Ankoria's harsh terrain. '''Twisted Plantlife *'Grapes of Wrath:' These grapes are so naturally alchololic, that popping a single one into your mouth would kill you. However, boiling the grapes makes them decent enough to eat, as well as makes a passable poor man's wine. * Category:Locations Category:History